


Related

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clint Feels, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Steve Feels, Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a relation between two Avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Related

Steve was waiting Outside Shield medical. Strike Team Delta had just returned from a mission, and Clint was shot. Natasha came and sat down next to him. Steve looked at her, she looked worn out and tired.

Steve said, " Why don't you get cleaned up. I'll stay here."

Natasha said, " I'll do that later. My boyfriend is in surgery. Cant leave him."

Steve looked surprised, " So you and Clint are-"

Natasha nodded and said, " More than friends. Have been for 3 years."

Steve saw Fury coming down the hall.

Fury said, " Captain we have to talk. Agent Romanoff you can stay as well since it concerns your partner."

Both Natasha and Steve sat straight.

Fury started to speak, " Captain as you know you have no surviving family."

Steve nodded. That was true.

Fury eyed him nervously and said, " Steve you do have a surviving family member."

Steve looked surprised as did Natasha whose eyes suddenly lit up having figured it out.

Steve asked, " Who is it ? "

Fury said, " Your grandson. Peggy had a daughter 7 months after you crashed. She was raised in secret only few people knowing her existence."

Steve thought back. He and Peggy had been intimate one night after Bucky had fell of the train.

Steve asked, " Where is my grandson and whats his name ? "

Fury said, " You already know him. He is a part of Avengers and is an assassin."

Steve was shocked, " Clint is my grandson ? "

Fury nodded, " Yup, we did a DNA test and confirmed it. Hawkeye has above average eyesight and super human strength. He inherited the serum from you Steve. He also has accelerated healing."

Natasha said, " That explains how Clint recovers so fast from injuries."

Steve stomach churned, " Does Clint know ? "

Fury said, " Yes, he used to spend a lot of time with Peggy when he was young. Even now he does. Peggy sometimes calls him Steve."

Steve felt happy. Maybe he wasn't as alone as he thought. He was going to bond with his grandson.

He couldn't wait for Clint to wake up.

He wondered how Peggy had raised their child in the 40s.

But those questions were for later.

Right now Clint was all that matters.

He could see Natasha was surprised by these revelations.

But he knew Clint would answer his questions.

It was a waiting game now.


End file.
